The struggles of Nica di Angelo getting back to Nico
by Saxzer
Summary: Ughh.. Yeah... Story about How Nica (a Fem! Nico di Angelo) after being punished by her father to become a woman. Struggles to get her real gender back. Prequel to my "Ghost Princess, Nica di Angelo."
1. Nica, meet Lilly Vain

Hi guys! Since everyone loved the first story of my Ghost Princess, I'm making a prequel. Also, I'm dedicating this to all of my friends in twitter. My twin Nico, and my lovely girlfriend Lilly. She's very cute and adorable… I really love her. OHGOSH! Did I just say that?

How would Ghost Princess turn back to become the Ghost Prince?

_Chapter 1: Nica, met Lilly _

"Nica…Where are you?" the Lord of the Dead said as he was holding a pretty black dress with studs. His face was full of desires and was smirking maniacally. Our Ghost Princess, Nica di Angelo who is later the Nico di Angelo was hiding in her room. She heard his voice near his room. _Oh God! No… Ain't no way that I'll wear something that I haven't even wear in my entire life. _The Ghost Princess was really pissed off so she hid under her bed to make a black vortex over the wall to help her escape.

"Sorry Dad but at least it's much better to leave than to have you make me wear a dress! I'm still Nico di Angelo at heart!" she said entering the vortex still in with her the black sword, _The Stygian Sword_. The black hole sent her to an unknown place she had ever even known. The place was dark, smells like rotten rats and full of shits and poop. Nica screamed but she tried to closed her mouth because someone or maybe there's another human being in here. Nica tried to find the exit of this goddamn place. She wasn't sure if she would be welcome back at Camp-Half Blood. How could she explain that her Necrophiliac father just turned him into a woman just because of not obeying the rules of the Underworld.

_How can I just say to the others that "Hi guys! I'm Nico and I just turned into a woman. Call me, Nica di Angelo" Just thinking about it makes me vomit. _

Back to reality… Nica was already tired from running around the place and in the end, she didn't spot any exits. "Are you serious?!" she whisper to herself and fell to her knees. She went towards the wall and tried to rest for awhile before she moved on from her search. The Ghost Princess took a short nap, dreaming of himself back from being Nico di Angelo. _Ahhh… "Being Nico is great… I can easily do whatever that I wan't in my whole life. Oh…Nico….Nic….a?" _

Her dream was cut-off when someone just is waking Nica up. She was startled and saw a young teen, the same age as hers with turquoise eyes, brunette hair with golden streaks. She wears a navy blue shirt having the design "Mutant and Proud!" and tattered jeans and black sneakers. Nica wasn't sure if she would happy or scared to see another human in here.

"Uhh.. Who are you?"she said pointing her stygian sword towards her. The brunette girl was startled muttering something in a language in which she couldn't even understand. Nica was confused cause she was still muttering and saying such ridiculous words towards her.

"Look… I'm not here to argue with you so can you just tell me where the heck am I?"Nica said looking at the girl with serious eyes. "God! Seriously! And here I thought that we could be friends and now you give me this?" the brunette frowns and turns away at Nica. _Help? She knows the way out? This is the chance for me to escape! _This is her only chance and wouldn't let go of it. Nica stopped the girl and apologize for pointing her sword at hers. The brunette teen accepted it, offering a handshake for truce. "Oh… and I'm Lilly. Lilly Vain if you would like to know" she smiled at the Nica. A few seconds, they heard a roaring sound near their location. The Ghost Princess look at Lilly if she knew what was going on.

"Well… If we want to get out here alive. We need to do it. Right now" Lilly said signaling her to _RUN FOR YOUR LIVES. _Nica was already aware and the two of them ran as fast as they can before the roaring was near. Lilly lead the way for them to get out. Nica was curious as to why would a mortal be in here at first place and know that someone such as herself was around. _This girl is definitely not a mortal. A Demigod perhaps but I dunno which godly-parent is she from._

Finally, they can see a small dim light straight ahead. It must the light from the outside which means the exit. "Hurry! The gate closes for 30 seconds. That's the only time limit that I can open it!" she shouted grabbing her hands making one last run before the door closes and shuts them with a hungry whatever that is, monster. They were out before the time runs out, exhausted, super tired and loss all strength to get back on their knees.

"Uh…thanks…for…saving my life." Nica said still catching her breath. Lilly chuckle a bit and saying that she was cute if she smile a lot. The Ghost Princess felt her heart race from the compliment and blush.

"Ahaha! Look… You're really cute… Anyway…Don't thank me. I was just asked by some of your friends from Camp-Half Blood." _Camp-Half Blood? Don't tell me… _Before she could react, she heard some familiar voices, A blond girl, a black haired guy, a brunette but her hair was much darker than Lilly's and a goat human or a satyr to be precise. All of them were wearing _Camp-Half Blood_ t-shirt and the bead necklace.

"You guys…you… you already knew?" Nica said still shocked about it. Who knew that the news would spread over Camp-Half Blood.

"Nico…I meant… Nica… Well this is hard for us to converse with you but your sister, Bianca said everything to me last night. She said you were having a great problem about you changing into a woman" the black hair guy said scratching his hair.

"Annabeth's right, Nico. As much as I hate you because you still scare the hooves out of me, we wanted to help you" the goat-boy said, still mumbling a tin can that he's been holding. The blonde, Annabeth went towards Nica, patting her back. "It's okay Nico… We're here and we promise to help you get over with your punishment. Isn't that right, Seaweed Brain?" she looked towards Percy, the black-haired guy and he started to laugh.

Nica was overwhelmed about how worried her friends back at camp when he was still Nico. Even if he was a shut-in and does everything alone, his friends were still there and will help him in times of needs. Bianca was really right and that he was not alone. He made friends already and that was a lot.

"Alright, you guys. We better head back to Camp and tell Chiron about this. Oh I see you've met Lilly. Nico, this Lilly Vain and she's the daughter of the God of War, Ares like me. End of discussion. Let's go" the other brunette, Clarisse lead them to get back at camp. "

"Nice meeting you, Nico. I do hope we'll have a lot of fun together" Lilly smiled and help her hand to help the Ghost Princess.

"You owe me a serious and long explanation about this, Lilly"

"I promise…" she said and they walk towards Camp-Half Blood archway entrance…


	2. Poseidon's son is Annoying!

_**Hi guys! I'm making the second chapter of my Nica fic. Still struggling on what to with her. Maybe make this chapter a Percica (Percico) just this chapter only. **_

_Chapter 2: Poseidon's Son is annoying_

_In the cabin for the offspring for Hades, after the Ghost Princess told everything about how did her father cursed her into becoming a woman, her friends basically the closest demigods that he ever get a chance to talk or knew him very well are now sympathizing on her condition. Especially the Son of Poseidon. Sure that Percy Jackson had been Nico's hero after meeting him and saving them and his sister when he was still 10 but there was more than that. Nico knew he had some unrequited love feelings for the Sea Demigod and he's been trying to control it since he knew that Percy already has Annabeth. It was hard for the youngster to accept the fact that his beloved one was taken already. _

_With rumors of Nico having a crush on Athena's daughter was kinda awkward. Nico just looks up at Annabeth as her older and reminds her of Bianca di Angelo. She has similarities to her dead sister, having authority, knows what's best for him and always does what can Nico happy even sacrificing her own life for his own good. _

_Back to reality... Annabeth was touched, and you can really see her tears flow same as Clarisse and Lilly Vain; her new found friend and also a daughter of Ares. Grover was so tense up chewing some tin cans while Percy Jackson was really upset cursing the God of the Dead, Hades in Greek which Nico would knew "That bastard Hades… Gods! Can I kill him with Riptide?" _

"_That Hades… I swear that if I get the chance to see that God. I swear… I definitely swear that I'll kick him with my shield that she'll taste my wrath!" the daughter of Ares clenched her fist wanting to beat someone right now as he stare at Grover. The satyr was now in panic trying to calm Clarisse La Rue down. She stepped forward while Grover stepped backward and the two of them chase each other leaving the four._

_A moment of silence filled the room while they look at their two friends trying to kill each other. The blonde teen was kinda confused as to why is Lilly so calm. She's also a child of the War God. _

"_It's not like I'm a warfreak person like Clarisse. Believe me, Annabeth I prefer to be stay away from war but it seems that no matter how much I distance myself, war would always find me. I have no choice" being tense and tears fell to her eyes and quickly wipe it away not showing any weakness to other people._

_Percy and Annabeth understood Lilly about getting away from being a Demigod. Sometimes they thought the same living like a normal teen, hanging out with normal friends and doing normal stuffs in a normal school. Lilly pursed her lips and asked if she could leave for a while to have some fresh air. Annabeth came along with her leaving him and her all alone. _

_Cabin 13 had this awkward silence. Percy held her hands making Nica feel so intense and she couldn't stop from shaking. She could now feel the sea in Percy's hands. _

"_Awkward…This is awkward" she thought to herself and couldn't face him directly. _

"_Nico… I know it's been hard for you to get used in a woman's body but I just can't understand why would Hades do that to you in the first place?" he said trying to figure it out everything._

"_Probably because my Dad is total freak and Necrophiliac" she said pouting closing her hands. Percy knew that she was already messed up and depressed. He was too confused of what and not to say that would make her feel less miserable. Being in a woman's body was shit. She can't move freely and would always wear those undergarments like "brassieres and panty" that her stepmother, Persephone insist her to wear those. _

"_This is fucking shit!" Nico spammed the wall having some small cracks on it. The sea demigod was startled about what she just did. It's either the hate of being in a female's body or the hate that his father just turn him into a girl so that he can do some pervert or just really wants a female child. No other options right?_

"_Look Nica…Were all your friends and we will definitely help you. Don't you take the burden to yourself and I promise and the other will help you get revenge on your father. I promise that" Percy went closer to her making the Ghost Princess more tensed than before._

"_Percy! What are you doing? You already have Ann—" the Ghost Princess was backing away from Percy while he gets closer and closer to there. Her face was in deep red trying not to face him because of how much closeness they have become. _

_What the heck is Percy Jackson doing to my fucking heart?_

_Why is it fluttering like shit?_

_This is ridiculous! _

_Is this feeling of girls when they fall in love? _

_I'm still Nico di Angelo and I ain't gay!_

_Heart… stop beating so fast! _

_Percy held her hands tight, not letting it go. Nica, still couldn't face him with head's down. He asked the Ghost Princess to look at him. Like it was that easy for her to look at someone whom she had some homosexual feelings to the son of Sea God. Percy's tone of voice changed and he is ordering Nica to look at her in the eyes. _

"_I…I understand…" she said and tried to look at Percy Jackson. Gods! He's too perfect even for the Ghost Princess to take. Those sea-green eyes were mesmerizing her and couldn't look at anything rather than his eyes, his hair, his whole body. _

"_What Nica? Why's your face so red? You have a fever or something?" he was confused then she realized that she was burning up. She screamed to the heavens like a girl which she is in fact making a certain sea demigod laugh so hard. Nica frowns at him throwing her pillows at Percy. "_

_Tears of joy were seen from his eyes trying to calm himself down. That made her heart flutter again but who cares she's still stuck as Nica di Angelo. _

"_You know Nico..Err..I meant Nica. If you stayed that way and if I wasn't dating Annabeth I would totally court you but it just doesn't turn out the way it's supposed to be" Percy made a silly joke. I don't know if the pale-teen would be happy or be pissed from what he just heard but she knew that she was already been rejected directly by the person he admire. _

"_Yeah… You're definitely an annoying son of Poseidon." Nica said still frowning at Percy then kicked his temples so hard leaving towards the door. He fell on his knees asking why did she done that,she just turned sticking her tongue out saying that "That's because you're annoying" and quickly left. Percy was struggling but he tried to catch up with Nica. _

_Nica was kinda pissed but at the same time she was calm and okay. She felt some weird emotions and feelings after being a girl. She, for the first time smiled and mumbles to herself_

"_Maybe being a girl is not such a pretty bad idea" _


	3. Hades gets to kidnap her Daughter

_A/N: Hi guys! I have a crazy idea about my third chapter of my Nica story. Enjoy~_

Chapter 3: Hades gets to kidnap her Daughter

_At Camp-Half Blood's Dining Area…_

Everyone was staring at the newly transformed-boy-into-a-girl Nico di Angelo making her pretty famous on the whole Camp. He was also the son-ex-daughter of Hades and was now running away from him after being punished. Camp-Half Blood was the only place that will accept from his situation right now. Going to the Mortal World would only make it worse since Furies will come fetch her forcing to go back to the Underworld.

She sat besides Percy for being the children's of the "The Big Three" should. Annabeth was with her Athena cabinmates while Clarisse and Lilly was in the Ares'. Lilly waved to the jet black girl but Nica just shrugged and turn away, getting back from her food. Percy was a little worried as she was playing around with the spoon on her plate.

"Nica. You don't like the food?" he said. Nica nodded and said that she doesn't have the appetite to eat with people after being the main headlines of Camp. She excused herself from the table and went back to her cabin. Lilly tried to follow her but Clarisse grabbed her arm and stop her.

"Don't even think about it. She needs her privacy, Lilly" Clarisse said.

"Sure but she needs someone to talk to. I need to go after her. I'm not like you, Clarisse" Lilly added and ran towards the door of the area. Lilly Vain was a stubborn daughter of Ares and is really the opposite of his father and all of her other siblings which some questioned if she is really a daughter of the War God.

On the other hand, Nica was in her cabin, with her arms crossed while staring at the clear-blue sky.

"_Why the heck did I get so offended? It's true DAMMIT! Stop being such a hypocrite, Nica. You're the daughter of the God of the Underworld. News like those must not let you lose your confidence. Keep calm, Nica" _the Ghost Princess was talking to herself when she heard the creaking of the door. To her surprise, she saw the brunette girl who saved her life at the sewer. _Lilly Vain… _the brunette girl who saved her life after getting away to his Father's clutches. Still have the same brunette hair tied on the side, those blue sky eyes still wearing a Camp-Half Blood shirt. She came over to her asking if she was alright.

"Look here. I don't need anybody's permission to do anything that I want. I am the Ghost King!" she said

"That's Ghost Princess to you! Remember you're a girl now" Lilly added sticking her tongue out at Nica. She was pissed off trying to control herself not punching her. She's still a gentleman at heart that made the brunette cracked up laughing so hard. She fell on the floor in which you can see tears in her eyes. Tears of joy I suppose but who wouldn't be laughing while a girl is acting like the opposite of her gender. Well except for those tomboys like Clarisse and such.

"Are you okay?" Lilly said offering some pretzels

"Do I look like one?" Nico said and refused her offer

"Nope. Sorry about that. I'm kinda worried about you" Lilly added insisting putting a pretzel stick in her mouth.

"Wh-what?!" Nica was shocked about the pretzel but munched it anyway

"Worried about me? Are you crazy?! The daughter of the War God worried about a child of Hades? You're weird" she added.

"Thank you for the compliment, Nica. I am worried about you because you're my friend" Lilly laughed at her expression then pats Nica's hair.

"A friend ehhh…." The Ghost Princess changed her expression reminiscing the memories from the past. No person has ever been told that to him because they know that "di Angelo's" siblings were the trouble and do bad luck from anyone who gets near to them. Being called _Friend _had made the lonely Nica di Angelo happy for a while. She smiled in front of someone including Percy of course.

"Oh My Gods! Did you just. Did you just smile?" Lilly covered her mouth trying not to scream. Nica was offended at Lilly for having such a weird reaction.

"Is it bad that I just smiled?" Nica glared at the brunette closing her hands trying to leave her cabin. Before she could step towards the door, Lilly grabbed her hand insisting not to leave. She was making a cute puppy-dog-eyes face that even The Ghost Princess fancies much and just couldn't resist on it. She was been defeated by some kid that she just known for 1 day and she thinks that she can control the great Son/Daughter of Hades. She lied on the bed with her arms on her head, asking if why did Lilly stopped her from walking away.

"Nica. I just want you to be here. No need to so shy because I will listen to all of your problems. Tell me I will definitely give you some advices" she said holding her hand. The sensation made she was feeling was troubling her.

_Why does this girl wants to know so much about my life? _Thinking about it made her stomach feel worse.

"Are you really sure that you're a daughter of the God of War?" she asked Lilly Vain.

"Haha! Sometimes I think that maybe I've been misclaimed. Maybe I'm a daughter of Aphrodite but my fighting skills are way to perfect to be a Goddess of Love's daughter" she sticks her tongue out laughing at her own joke.

"True. You're pretty weird and I kinda like that about you" Nica said as she laughed

Lilly then pinches the pale-skinned Demigod's cheeks until it was swollen. She was happy that even for a lonely person like her she can be cute when she acting so girly. The Ghost Princess wasn't sure even if that was an insult or a compliment. But she just shrugged it off and continued to chat with the brunette. The chatting went on forever talking about Nica's life as Nico di Angelo while Lilly talks about how did she even been claimed by Ares and was been brought her by own. She wants to know her identity after having ADHD, reflexes for evading dangerous accidents like falling objects at her, teachers turning into Furies and battling her in the Mortal World with the Mist surrounding normal eyes.

A horn can be heard towards the whole camp. It's the signal that it's time for "Capture the Flag" game. Lilly got up on Nica's bed offering her hand at the pale Demigod. The Ghost Princess accepted it and got up in her bed as well.

"Are you sure you want to join in the game?" Lilly said stopping trying to block her doorstep. Nica nodded and said that to get away from the door so she could get out and join the game once in a while. The brunette laughed moving out of the way then out of sudden, a black vortex wrapped the entire cabin. Lilly was in her battle reflexes while the other demigod stumbled down staring blankly at the mysterious dark corridor on her cabin.

"No…This can't be…" she said staring blankly at it. Lilly was confused trying to help her get out of her knees. Then out of black vortex came a mysterious man. He was wearing a studded black chaleko, skull rings with a black hair and grey streaks, black shirt with crossbones design paired up with a black pants and shoes. Lilly tried to remember her Greek Mythology of the Greek Gods when she gasped and remembered the man standing.

"What the heck?" Lilly said

"Dad…" Nica said at the man. The man standing, Hades smirked at the two girls then she went towards them.

"Now, now Nica. Don't you dare try to run of off me again. It's time we go back to the Underworld" the Lord of the Dead said as he smirks at the brunette. Lilly's heart was trembling and her whole body was getting numb.

"No! Get away from you Necrophiliac!" she said, trying to summon some Undead soldiers but she just couldn't focus on it and was still trembling at her father. Hades grabbed her carrying her like some kind of a sack bag.

"Get away! Let me go! I won't wear the dress! Get out of here!" she said struggling from his clutches. Lilly couldn't even move an inch from her place. She couldn't even scream cause fear is running from her body.

"Adios to you, little girl. I shall be taking my lovely child. Say Hi to Chiron and Dionysus to me okay? Tuh-Tahh!" he said as he snapped his finger making the black vortex gets a little smaller and smaller.

"NO!" the last words that can be heard from Nica di Angelo before getting abducted by her own father. Lilly Vain fell stared at nothingness before she tried again in screaming.

"Ni..Nica!"

_To be continued. _

_What would happen to Nica di Angelo in the hands of her own father? Will she still be requested in dressing up as Princess like what her Father wants her to? Or will they be something sensual to come? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Nica di Angelo._


	4. Hades is Hot!

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for being so you know. Absent right now, 'cause I have a major problem at the moment. We don't have an Internet Connection right now and I seriously don't know what to do in my freaking life. As promise… I will update the 4**__**th**__** chapter of my Nica di Angelo fanfiction. The next 2 chapters would be the most sensual and most I don't know what word to use but maybe "fangirl" over Hades? I'm gonna make sure that he will have fangirls. Do enjoy~**_

Chapter 4: Wow. Hades is Hot!

After being kidnapped by his own father, they head back from the Underworld. Nica di Angelo is now having her worst nightmare.

_At the Throne Room..._

"No! I won't do it! Stop insisting that I should wear dresses because I WILL NOT wear them!" the Ghost Princess shouted at her father while she was been dragged by The Furies ordered by her Father. She ordered them to let her go and they commanded it. Hades on the other hand was touching his chin, waiting for her daughter-to-be to come closer.

"Ahh…yes my daughter, Nica" the Lord said.

"It's Nico. Nico di Angelo" he added as he closed her hands at each other.

Hades wanted to laugh at that statement but instead, he ordered her minions to leave them alone. They've left the room leaving them behind. The room was filled with silent that both of them were waiting for each other to speak up. Nica was glaring at his Father with such death like "I'm going to kill you" eyes. Hades broke the silence swaying his arms and a black haltered backless dress appear in her arms. To her surprise, black smokes are surrounding her waist coming closer to the Death Lord.

"What!? Hey! Let me go! Father! You release from this clutches immediately!" The Ghost Princess said as she was being pulled closer to him.

"Nah ah ah!" The Exiled Olympian said as he moved his index finger to her eyes as they follow it.

"Who says that I'll release you? Only if you wear this then I'll let you go" he added

"In your fucking dreams!" she tried to moved her hands getting her sword out of her waist. She slashed the smoke surrounding her and points it at the Lord. Nica was sweating a lot and her hands were already numb trying to free herself. She knew that she will never have a chance of defeating a God but what choice does she have?

" I'd rather try defending myself and escape this god forsaken lair rather than being your little doll as you want me to wear sissy girly clothes when I am in fact a boy! Body and soul I am Nico di Angelo" the pale-skinned teen was catching her breathe as she said those words at him. The God of the Underworld laughed so hard that you can see tears of laughter in his eyes.

After laughing he then look at her daughter raising his hands in the air, a black stygian sword appear with the God of Underworld's symbol. _The Sword of Hades _was the symbol of his powers that they've been retrieved together with Annabeth, Percy, Grover and her sister Bianca when she was still alive. Nica stepped away from her Father. She could feel fear in her entire body temperature was getting colder and colder as she stays close from the sword. It's like the sword is sucking up his remaining life energy and making the sword more powerful than ever.

"Well well… If that's what you want to do, my daughter/son. So be it…" Hades stared at the blade seeing his own reflection the look again at Nica. The Ghost Princess lunged at him swinging her sword at him, Hades defended himself using his sword. She tried again targeting his leg but instead of the Olympian God, Hades successfully slashed a cut in her right leg.

"Ugh! Hiyaaahh!" Nica still lunging an attack at him with remaining energy she has while Hades was so calm defending all her attacks like it was nothing. The battle lasted with Nica having cuts and blood all over the place.

"What? Is that it? Don't tell me that my childrens are weaker than the parent? Surely now Nica you're more powerful than that?" he said putting his sword down leaning it like a walking stick. The pale-skinned demigod was already tired and doesn't have the energy to even stand up but he tried to do it. She doesn't like to be mock by his Father because of weaknesses.

"The games…. Just…. Starting" she said huffing, she then tried to lunged at Hades then fell over him. When she regained consciousness, she could see his Father on top of her. She started to protest and asked him to get off of her. The Death Lord smirk putting his hands on her hair strands which made her face blushed.

"Now this is a surprise. And this position is kinda good too." The God of the Underworld was smiling maniacally at her. Nica already knew what his Father wanted to do. She punched his chest kicking his legs to get away from her.

"Oh come on. I already know what I wanted to do with you right now. But this appearance would be a little too awkward for your age. Perhaps a little change would be nice for once" as he snapped his fingers he was covered by darker smoke than Nica experience.

While Hades was still covered in black smoke, Nica tried to back away from him when something was wrapping her feet like a rope.

"Not so fast, my dear" The Lord said was still wrapped around by the smoke.

The pale-skinned teen tried to break free but _"Oooofft!"_ and fell on the ground. Her strength was loosening and couldn't do anything anymore. Talk about being a child of the big three and couldn't what her heart wants to do. Her breathing was getting harder and harder, she turned to his father where the smoke is finally disappearing. The fog is covering him is making Nica see weird stuffs and couldn't really quite see his father well.

The fog is showing a shadow of a teen guy, as it gets closer to her she finally gasped about the guy. It shows about a guy, the same age as hers wearing a biker vest showing his abdomen. His hair was jet black tied back in a ponytail, with 10 earrings on his right ear, his lower part was a combination of skinny ripped jeans, skull rings on his left index finger paired up with converse shoes.

"Da-dad!?" she said still amazed and trying not to hide her face on how gorgeous his father was. _Yes! Hades is a super hot, punk rock supermodel God of the Underworld that even undead females would faint on his gorgeous looks plus the freaking BODY! _

The new look Hades smirked kneel down and touching her daughter's chin, as he licked the ears of hers. She froze pushing him away from her as she could still feel his touch on hers. The Ghost Princess was getting dizzy and dizzy and faint but his father caught her in his arms.

"Really now… The night is just beginning for us. My sweet daughter" as he said carrying her bridal-style, licking his lips for the pleasure that he will have with Nica di Angelo.

_To be continued in Part 2. _

_PS: Hahaha! Spoilers! SHIT! Yes! Nica and Hades will have sex with each other. OMFG! Please kill me right now! I know I'm doing crazy shit right now about this fanfic but this is MY FANFIC and I control the story and what's going to happen with the characters. If you want to rant about this fic, tweet me your rants and reactions on my twitter account at MantitsWriter for your crazy reactions about the story? I'm such a cruel person right? _

_Also a review would be nice. Yeah…just so that I could read something on my free time. Want to kill me, already? FINE! _


	5. I just had sex with my Father!

_**I just had sex with my Father?! **_

Still in the Underworld, Nica di Angelo was still unconscious after fainting due to her exhaustion of using her powers towards his father. Even a child of Hades needs their respective sleep. A few minutes and the Ghost Princess finally woke in her slumber.

"Oooff.." she said touching her head as she examined the room. The place was full of skulls as their design for the furniture, some rock band posters are pinned-up on the wall, black fire emitting from the chandelier on the ceiling. So much for fascination, she stood up and saw herself at the mirror.

"Ahhhh!" screaming like a normal girl would react, she couldn't believe it. Her hair was completely done, curled up like a supermodel, her face was wearing make-up and you must not forget about what she was wearing.

Nica di Angelo was already cursing herself for such a thing that happened to her. She was wearing a black nightgown. A night gown of all the clothes! She was embarrassed, ashamed, disgusted herself. The Ghost King was actually forced to wear a Nightgown? Preposterous! The pale-skinned demigod ran towards the door but it was locked. Panicking, she decided to open up a portal to Camp Half-Blood but her powers are too weak due from the last battle.

With all her strength she tried to summon a dead corpse outside to open the door for her when she heard the footsteps coming from somewhere near her.

"And just where do you think you're going child?" the voice said.

Nica already knew who was the owner of the voice and tried not to panic herself and turn around. He saw the same young boy that appeared in the fog of smoke.

"Father…" she said as she was still staring at her young Father.

_The Lord of the Underworld has just become every girl's man-of-my-dreams well except for Nica who is in fact Nico di Angelo but who cares about that little detail? _

"Your stepmom's nightgown suits you perfectly. Makes me want to think to buy you clothes of your size. The young Hades said as he touched his chin looking at his daughter's flawless body. Yep Nica's body is so gorgeous.

"You Pedophile Father…. You should have just let me die in the first place not curse me to be a woman!" she was shouting at her Father trying to call her sword. It appeared in her arm but the energy was too much for her.

The newly-transformed exiled Olympian laughed and sat on a chair as he snapped his fingers and an exquisite dining table appear with delicious food and don't forget about the wines. Maybe he sneaked some of it from Dionysus' wine house. He offered his daughter to have a seat but Nica refused the offer still with the sword pointing at him.

"Now, now Nica. You know pretty well that you can't win against a God"

"Who the fuck cares! Just let me go and give me back my clothes"

"My full powers as well" she added.

Hades was seems to ignore her request as he pour wine on the glass then drank from it.

"Ahh….much better. You should definitely have a seat, Nica. Enjoy yourself" Young Hades ordered a two dead slaves whom appeared out of nowhere grabbing Nica's arms putting her in the empty chair.

"Now give me back my clothes. You're lucky that I still haven't begged you to change me back to Nico again. Now hand over my clothes" as she put down her sword and offered her palm.

The Young Lord was pissed but instead of giving her clothes that she wanted, he gave her a glass of wine instead.

"Drink it" he said.

The pale-skinned demigod was really in a bad mood already. Mocking and giving her alcohol drink? That's no way to mess a child of Hades.

"Father you're making this conversation worse! Just give me back my clothes and have me leave the Underworld for a while!" she said with tears on her eyes.

For a second, Nica thought using her crying state would make the Olympian God soften a bit and would let her go but instead he stood to her direction grabbing the glass and drank from it. To her surprise, the young Lord of the Underworld grabbed her from the waist and kissed her. She couldn't even calculate what was already happening towards the two of them. She could feel her Father's breath inside her mouth with the wine that he just drank.

_What in the Hades… Did my Dad just kissed me? Oh My Gods! What the fuck is happening! Why would he do this!? Yes Nica! Your newly transformed father just kissed her only daughter. _

She couldn't understand what was happening and pushed him away. Young Hades grinned as he licked his lips. Nica was in shocked and her face was blushing so hard. The scene was so fast that she'd think that it was all just a dream and even her wearing a nightgown was just a dream. Pinching herself and nothing had changed.

"What the actual fuck…" she was slowly kneeling on the floor and she burst herself in tears then she felt something weird in her stomach. A hot sensation that makes her body feels hot. Her face was in red, huffing so hard trying to stand up. As she looked up at the young Lord, he was grinning so hard that his eyes were full of sexual desires.

"You… What did you put in that wine…" she said, still huffing crawling towards him.

Hades was grabbed Nica and carried her bridal style. He shut her mouth by putting his lips towards hers with tongue moving. She tried to resist but the drug was too powerful that her mind is going blank. Out of her own, her tongue was moving on its own as well together with the Young Hades' foreplay.

"Oh Nica… You're going to MINE." The Young Lord said as he laid the Ghost Princess on his bed, removing his biker vest, showing his abdomen. Nica couldn't control her body but her words were still with her

"Stop…Please…Da-dad…" she said but her hands are moving towards his Father's chest slowly caressing his nipples. He moaned a little but at the same time he grinned at her as she slowly put his hands inside of her nightgown. The young demigod moaned so loud that she was catching her breath. She felt something was touching her breast. It was her Dad's hands caressing breast.

"Nhmmm…Ahhh…No…This…so wrong..Nghh!" she could sense her body was tingling with excitement.

_What the fuck!? Nica di Angelo! Control yourself! This is not right! You got to wake up from the Aphrodisiac! _

"Nmmm… Now this is more like it. A child of Hades is definitely a very nice demigod to get fucked up" Young Hades said, he was now taking off the nightgown of her with only her brassiere and underwear left. Of course Hades wasn't the impatient one and taking off her brassiere. He started licking her nipples then Nica would slowly moan.

"Ahh! N-no!" she said but she held on to his father tight, not letting him stop.

The Lord of the Underworld was in a good mood already and kissed her again in the lips. Nica didn't refuse and gave herself away from the kiss. All of the sudden she was slowly putting her hands on his Dad's pants. Unzipping it, she moved her hands up and down of it. The Young Hades sneered as the change positions. He was on top of her daughter face-to-face.

"Nica…I want you right now…" the Young Lord of the Underworld was already at his limit. He put his cock inside of her underwear and slowly moving. Nica felt hurt but she can managed. She didn't even know what is happening to the two of them. She would grabbed tight of him them moan repeatedly.

"Ah…Huh….Hngg….Ahhh!" she said still hanging tight at him. Her mind was definitely blank. All she could ever think of was his Father and his cock.

"Hnggg! Ahhh! I'm…." after a few minutes Nica was already at her limits. She moaned so hard that her breathe is out. Grabbing his father's hand tightly he said the same thing. He was moving faster so hard that Nica was losing her mind. Then she felt something inside of her.

"Ahhh!" she moaned then she fainted.

The next day, she was now awake again, she stood up as she saw herself naked together with her father. She tried to scream but she couldn't do it and covered her mouth. She tip-toed herself and saw her clothes on the table and quickly left the room. Her strength was finally back to normal and opened a portal towards Camp Half-Blood. After getting back to her cabin, she knelt on the floor. And finally remembered and cried herself away. She and her Father had made sex with each other.

"How can I? Bianca….I'm so sorry…" she cried herself away as she lied in her bed.

_The Ghost Princess just made herself become a shitless Demigod. Who would knew that his father can do this to her? What would happen to Nica di Angelo after this tragic scene happened? Find out on chapter 6._

_**A/N: Ahahahaha! WHahahaha!1 OMFG!1 Can you just kill me already! I did something horrible to my Nico. OMFG! I'm really sorry! My baby Nico. Only I can have sex with you. NO SHIT! AHAHHAA! NO! I'm really sorry! I don't know what the heck did I just did. Please kill me already! I'm not good with the sexual scenes so I made it so fast cause I hate even imagining that. UGHH! I want your flames and rants about this. Please! Kill me if you want to! I'm just being to… AGHH! I'm sorry! **_


	6. Wanted: Nica di Angelo

A/N: Hi! I don't even have the slightest clue on what to write on chapter 6

_Wanted: Nica di Angelo_

Nica di Angelo was finally away from the Underworld and back from her cabin. Mixed emotions are tearing her apart, she tried to reminisce what had just happened on the night when she and her Father had sexual intercourse. Tears are flowing in her eyes making her makeup and eyeliner be destroyed. She slowly walked towards the mirror beside the window.

"Did that really happened?" she said staring at herself on it. The eyeliner was all over her face looking like Lady Gaga from her music video "Applause" thanks to Olympus' cable subscription of Camp Half Blood. She didn't go outside of her cabin because everyone would question her about what happened removing it from her memories. She tried to stay quiet as possible as to not let the whole camp by controlling the Mist on Cabin 13.

Summoning dead Greek warriors looking them like Mortals was an energy draining for Nica. She will asked them to do errands like buying her food, books, magazines or even make them to clean the whole cabin without anyone noticing.

As much as she liked to read, The Ghost Princess tried her best to search for cure in Greek History books. Sometimes she would Iris-message Thanatos if he would know something about it but always working in sorting out people's soul. One time, Thanatos was in his short-break and had a chance to talk to the Death God.

"_I'm sorry Nica but for your request I'm afraid that I can't help you. I'm also busy here with my work checking up for dead people on what place will I put them in. Also, your Father is here. I can't let you be caught up again drag you back here again" Thanatos said swaying his hands ending their conversation. _

_Great…You're on your own, Nico di Angelo. You can't really expect that there's still a chance that you can forget what happened between you and your father. Face reality and be a man! _

"Sorry to say Nico, you're Nica di Angelo. A fucked up daughter of the Lord who I just happen to have sex with" The Ghost Princess mumbles to herself as if he was talking to her male form, Nico di Angelo. 

_It's not like Percy and the others would help you? You expect them to help? Please! Get your fucking ass together Nica di Angelo! You, Yourself is the only one who can solve this matter not the others. You'll just end up crying!_

"Right... I myself is the only one who can solve and end my problem."

Nica closed her eyes, remembering everything what happened Percy and the others were there, helping her

"_We'll be there to help you, Nica."_

She clenched her fist and made a move towards the cabin.

"They're my friends, Nico. They'll help me for sure. You just have to trust me"


End file.
